


Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Family Secrets, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, two pagan gods, two hunters, and a one-time lightning thief walk into a bar. [semi-crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun  
> Fandom: Supernatural/Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from WH Auden  
> Warnings: a fair bit of crack? AU. Picks up towards the end of season 5.  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 495  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural/Percy Jackson, Sam + Dean (+ Adam), Sam and Dean find out (or AU already knew) that they're sons of Hermes (bonus for Luke!Adam)

Mary Campbell's father was not Samuel Campbell. Of course, not even Deanna, Mary's mother, knew that. 

Only one person (well, two, if Joshua by the tree counts) knew that divine blood coursed in Mary's veins, and Mary grew up a hunter instead of a thief.

That's alright, though. Her sons were thieves. Good ones, too.

.

Dean Winchester isn't aware that he's a better-than-usual thief, or that he skates by on the skin of his teeth, or that all his last-minute-escapes aren't always down to learning-by-doing.

Sam is. What Sam isn't sure of is _why_.

.

Dean and Sam meet their little brother after he's been resurrected (like Dean) and figure out straight-away that he's not the _gosh darn, so good to meet you!_ ghoul they'd known.

Adam's a punkass smartmouth who isn't in awe of them. He's _annoyed_ with them. He fits right in.

Also, his dad isn't John Winchester. 

Oops.

.

"Why is that I have to die - twice! - to get any family other than my mom?" Adam yells at the sky. "Huh, oh great and power lord of thieves? Where the fuck were you! I went to your fucking training camp and I did exactly what should've made you proud! But you cast me out, back into - into, fucking apple pie and _normalcy_ , and it was grand, you fucker! It was fucking _grand_ until it got me killed!" 

Dean and Sam look at each other, then at Castiel, who doesn't actually shrug, but Dean gets that impression, anyway. 

Adam ignores them to keep shouting at clouds. "What do I have to do!" Now it sounds like he's holding back tears, and all Dean wants is to make everything better. But he can't. 

"Aren't we being easy-to-find?" Sam murmurs to Castiel. "I mean - this is pretty obvious."

"No," Castiel replies. "Adam will not be found unless he prays specifically to an angel."

Dean and Sam share another look. "You found him," Dean says. 

Castiel doesn’t actually smirk, and Adam turns on a dime to glare at him. “Oh, you _fucker_ ,” he hisses, and stalks over to punch Castiel right in the mouth. 

.

So Adam isn’t Dean and Sam’s little brother. He’s actually their uncle. 

And Castiel – 

“Were you ever an angel?” Dean demands with a glare. “Have I ever actually met _Castiel_ , angel of that fucking douchebag God?”

Not!Castiel, whose name Adam still hasn’t said, actually _does_ smirk. It’s creepy. “Surely if Gabriel can take a leave of absence and go play with the pagans, I can, as well?” 

Dean shudders, because Castiel sounding sarcastic is friggin’ _frightening_.

“So, what’s your pagan name?” Sam asks. 

It’s Adam who snarls, “ _Hermes_.” 

.

So, two pagan gods, two hunters, and a one-time lightning thief walk into a bar.

“Bro!” Loki hollers, pulling Hermes into a massive hug. “How’s it shakin’, dude? I’m glad you dropped the undercover gig – it was gettin’ annoyin’.” 

Hermes hugs him back, laughing. 

Dean and Sam share _another_ look. Adam rolls his eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930743) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)




End file.
